cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ogriwoed
Summary The Ogriwoed, the Green Ogres, Arbol Ogri, These are a Fellbreed who live hidden among the last ancient forests of northern Pintara. Their groves provide a modicum of security from domination by other cultures. The Ogri hope as a people to survive by balancing themselves between empires through treaties and tribute. History The Green Ogres are one of the first Fellbreed peoples. Born of elven magic, the Ogri are thought to made from the blood of men and tree spirits. Although bred to serve, the Green Ogri quickly failed in that capacity. Instead of marching forth to slaughter in the War of the Children, the Ogri fled to the deep forest. The Ogri defended their lands against both armies of men and fey. And, as the war drew to a close, many sacrificed their lives, driving away the last rampaging warlords of the 'Caust. The Green Ogres live on, a much diminished people holding to their lands, as nation after nation around them girds for war. Appearance Green Ogres earn their name from the preponderance of moss that grows in their hair. They emanate an odor of earth and plant rot. The ogri stand from 7 to 8 feet tall, and weigh up to 500 pounds. Men are a head tall than women. Unlike other ogri, they are calm, and generally peaceful. The Green Ogres are notoriously slow; slow to walk, slow to speak. It creates an impression of stupidity--which is entirely untrue. Culture and Customs The Ogri value the word and vote of every member in their society. Most decisions are made unanimously in groups. All food and supplies are doled out based on need. A true meritocracy, even the youngest child may have a say in Ogri affairs. Language Few can speak the Ogri tongue. Words are formed in minutes-long groans and rumbles, almost impossible to repeat by an outsider. Its true meaning is said to be held with the long silences. The Ogri also keep a mysterious writing system based in carved runes, and arrangements of rocks and plants. Family Ogri have little concept of family. They do mate and bear offspring. However, an Ogri childhood lasts less than a year. When the year has passed, an Ogri is a fully self-sufficient adult. The Ogri do not have a differentiated sense of self, as compared to other peoples. When they speak, it is in the "we" (never "I") form. Ogri do eventually age. However, their death differs in that is has little to do with decay. The elderly Ogri sits in one place. He sits or rests, eventually stopping moving or speaking. The death may last years. Eventually the Ogri is overgrown with plant life, and merges into the forest, leaving nothing but a hillock. Slaecc Aetan and War-Fasting The Green Ogres are vegetarian for most of their lives. They consume vast amounts of grasses and leaves; but can forgo food for months. They call it "Slaecc Aeten," or slow-eating. During this period, the Ogri are very slothful, slow-moving, peaceful, and reflective--an idyllic existence to them. When the Green Ogres are called to fight or defend their forests, they begin a terrifying change. The "Guer Faesten" or War-Fast begins. The Ogri eat all flesh in reach, from rodents, birds, deer, bears, even people, forsaking any plant food. The moss on their bodies browns and dies, flesh swells, and their skin takes on a ruddy, scab like color. In this state, the Ogri are highly violent. Provided they have a ready supply of flesh, the war-fasted Ogri can fight perpetually, only dying from the most mortal of wounds. The Ogri dread this condition. They hate the beasts they become, and do not speak of their deeds. Clothing and Tools The Ogri wear no clothing, but their layering of moss serves to preserve some modesty. Even in combat, most Ogri do not don armor. Green Ogri do not use metals or outsider's tools. What little they have comes from found materials. Their one exception is weapons. Green Ogri have hidden caches of arms in their forests. Warfare War-fasted Ogri are a terror to behold. Scabrous, roaring, and naked, the Ogri wade into battle with cudgels made from tree trunks or giant rusted machetes. They only pause the fight to sate their blood lust on fallen foes; cracking them open to quickly slurp up organ meat. In this condition the war-fasted Ogri conduct little strategy. Each Ogri fights for himself. Even allies on the battle field keep a wide berth of them. Governance The Ogriwoed is loosely governed by an annual group meeting, or moot, which gathers every year. At the moot, Ogri volunteer to serve as tribute soldiers of the War-Fast. Elders meet to discuss treaties and tribute to foreign nations. But everyone present has an equal vote. Soldiers of the War-Fast obey the eldest Ogri. The eldest Ogri obeys a trusted Pintari mage. Religion and Magic The Green Ogres have never explained their belief system to outsiders. It appears to fall in the category of a Neo-Feyic druidism. They have a nature deity, and appear to consider their forests as a holy place. Ogri do have mages with Innate powers, but magic is not studied. Location The Ogriwoed is located on the western edge of northern Pintara. Estimated Numbers The Green Ogres are few, possibly 10,000 souls. Known Towns None of their own. Green Ogres live in small groups, sleeping occasionally in caves and the hollows of giant trees. Few stay in place more than a night. Their only large gathers are during summer, for the annual moot. The Ogri allow one outsider town on their land, as part of a peace treaty Allies The Ogri strive to remain neutral among rival powers. They have made peace pacts between several nations, while giving tribute to others For a pledge of peace, they provide a tribute of a fighting force to the Pintari Empire, called the War-Fast The Fermi Al Fjora have a pledge with the Ogriwoed. Each nation has promised to not cross pass the town of Ogrupaz armed. Fermi traders have also established one trading town in the middle of the Ogri river. The Elves also have have a truce with the Ogriwoed. The elves trade them weapons, on agreement that they will not enter their lands, or allow invaders through the Wood. The Ogri also have a truce with the Visunklannr. The tribesmen trade bison meat with the ogres for timber. Foes The Ogri have held a blood feud against the Abbacies Sonus. It's origin is unknown. Characters Gryddmawr, Great Green, Ogri Mage Gryddmawr is an Innate mage of great power. She can move living trees and plants, and accelerate growth. She cannot however, kill any living thing. Go'el of the Fire, Ogri of the South River Go'el is a huge ogre, covered in burn scars. It is said, as a child he committed a great sin. He lit a fire in the forest, and was horribly burned. Ostracized from his kin, Go'el has served in the War-Fast, each year, every year, to redeem his honor. Cangen Torri, Ogri of the North River Broken Arms is one of the few Ogri who speaks foreign tongues. He fought for the Pintari mages for 13 seasons, sustaining injuries so severe that his arms no longer work. But, in his time, Cangen Torri learned many languages. He now serves as the sole ambassador of the Ogriwoed. Comments "They look like shambling compost piles, croak like frogs, and eat nothing but roots and fallen leaves. How is it that we have not taken their lands?"--Gorgathoth, Ork of the Kostur Pirati "The Pintari do not show their darkest weapons. They take these peaceful brutes, and make monsters of them." -- "X" Spy of the Free Castles "We are of the trees. They are of us." --Saying of the Green Ogri "It is an ugly thing, the War-Fast. I taste blood and hear screams." --Cangen Torri Category:Cultures